Hate
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: Read to find out.


Disclaimers:

"The Pretender" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

"Hate (I really don't like you)" the song doesn't belong to me it belongs to Plain White T's and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Hate

Love love love love love love

You were everything I wanted  
You were everything a girl could be  
Then you left me brokenhearted  
Now you don't mean a thing to me

He stood in front of her house and shook his head. He was confused and hurt. He had loved her since they were children and wanted her to love him in return like he loved her, but that was never possible. At every turn she pushed him away. At the Island he thought that she had loved him too, but then in the limo she pushed him away just like so many times before. He had thought it was because her father was there and she was putting up a front for him, but that was not the case. He went to her house once again to rekindle what they had on the Island, but it blew up in his face. He couldn't believe that he had cared for her and held onto the idea that she loved him too, but he was so naive because she had never loved him.

All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love

Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
I really don't like you

Thought that everything was perfect (perfect)  
Isn't that how it's supposed to be?  
Thought you thought that I was worth it  
Now I think a little differently

They had tried being together, but it didn't work. They would meet secretly and then suddenly she had told him that their love wasn't worth it and he wasn't worth it. She was tired of being with him. He had thought that it was because they had to keep their relationship secret, but she told him differently. She threw his love in his face and told him to leave her alone. He thought that it was because it was because she was scared that someone would find out, but that wasn't the truth. She had told him that she never loved him and never will.

All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love

Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
I really don't like you

Now that it's over you can't hurt me  
Now that it's over you can't bring me down

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

All I wanted was your  
Love love love love love love

(Hate) Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you (I really don't like you)  
Now that it's over  
I don't even know what I liked about you (liked about you)  
Brought you around and you just brought me down  
(Hate) Hate is a strong word  
But I really, really, really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
I really don't like you  
(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)

He shook his head as wondered why he loved her in the first place? Was it because she was lonely like he was inside the Centre and she had given him his first kiss? Was it because she was the only other one to talk to him and listen to him not unlike Sydney. Sydney would never let him tell him anything except what the Sims were about, or what he had read, but he never listened to what he wanted to say. Was it because of that? Was that what he fell in love with all those years ago? He had almost seeing the woman that she would have been if that little girl would have had her mother still in her life.

He shook his head again and walked away from her house. He would leave her alone and go underground. She would never hear from him again. No 2 am phone calls to her, no gifts and clues to her past. It would be like he dropped off the face of the earth. She could never hurt him again with her cruel words ever again.

The End


End file.
